Spectroscopy, which broadly refers to the interaction between energy and matter, may be used for such purposes as chemical and biological sensing. In a typical spectroscopy measurement, incident radiation (photons, for example) is directed to a particular analyte (i.e., a species, molecule, compound, biological or non-biological specimens, or, in general, matter being analyzed). The molecules in the analyte can inelastically scatter (Raman scatter) the incident radiation or the molecules can emit photons (luminescence, fluorescence, etc.) as a result of absorbing the incident photons.